Is it Me?
by cyfan1978
Summary: Finn wonders if there is something wrong with him because of all his failed relationships. It's better then the summary I promise lol  Please tell me what you think comments are always welcome this is slash so be warned my friends
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Is It Me?

**Rating:** Rated R

**Characters/Parings:** Finn/Kurt and others mentioned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or any part of Glee just borrowing them for a little fun and I promise to return them when I'm finished :)

_**Is It Me?**_

Is it me? Is there something wrong with me? Finn lay in bed not being able to sleep, so he started thinking. He was funny, good looking, star quarterback, friendly and a pretty laid back person. Ok so he may not be the smartest when it came to math, Spanish, English or any other school subject for that matter, but he was smart when it came to important things like family. So why was he was so unlucky when it came to girls and relationships.

Sure maybe things weren't great with Quinn but he loved her and when she told him he was going to be a daddy he was so happy although he still was sure how it happened. Sure he was scared out of his mind and had no idea how he was going to support the baby but he knew that he would have found a way and would have been a good dad. But when he found out the truth that she was having Puck's baby he was furious and yet relived at the same time. Sure he was sad that the baby wasn't his but at least he didn't have to worry about it now and could move on. Not only had she managed to destroy their relationship with her lies she had also caused problems with him and his best friend. Right now he couldn't even look at Puck without wanting to punch him in the face for what he had done, but he figured in time he would forgive him. He had known Puck since they were in preschool and he wasn't about to lose his best friend he just needed some time to cool down and he knew that Puck understood that.

As for Santana, well that was the biggest mistake of his life! Sure she was smokin' hot but he never should have had sex with her. He felt nothing, and after it was over he realized then he should have waited. Who cares if he might have been the last virgin in school, it would have been better than being with her.

Then there was Rachel. She was hot. He knew how everyone felt about her and he knew that she wasn't the easiest person to like but she was always good to him and she would let her guard down around him. He actually thought that he was in love with her. But she only cared about herself and she would do anything to get her way. When they first started dating he kind of liked the fact that she was always in control and she made all the decisions it made it easy for him, he didn't have to think about where they were going to go or what they would do Rachel always had a plan. The one thing he didn't like was all her rules. Man the girl had rules for everything! But the ones that really got him were the ones for making out. Seriously who does that? I mean come on we're teenagers, sure I wanted to have sex with her but she wasn't ready and I was cool with that. I'd never force a girl to do anything she wasn't ready for, but it really was a mood killer when she tried to tell him how to kiss.

Yup there had to be something seriously wrong with him, when the only person who truly seemed to care at all about him, was Kurt. Kurt was a really good friend, he listened to him when he rambled on about Rachel or Quinn and he stood beside him through the whole baby thing and he even told him that he didn't think that Rachel was right for him but Finn didn't listen. Kurt always seemed to be looking out for him and always had good advice and he found himself hanging out with him more and more. Finn was even liking the fact that their parents were dating it meant he got to spend more time with his friend. Finn admired Kurt for his strength it took a lot of guts to be openly gay. Finn knew that it was hard on Kurt, all the dumpster tosses, and slushies in the face, but Kurt never let it bother him (at least he never let it show) he just took it and held his head up high. Finn wished he could be that brave. Although Kurt never came right out and said anything, he was pretty sure the smaller boy was crushing on him. The thought of Kurt liking him that way made him a little uneasy Finn had no problem with Kurt liking guys in that way he just didn't want to be one of them. So why did his thoughts keep going back to Kurt? Finn was getting a headache and didn't want to think about it anymore, so he rolled over, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kurt was finishing up his nightly routine thinking about how great things were going. He knew how much his dad loved him and accepted him for who he was but he also knew that having a gay son had taken its toll. So he came up with this great plan to hook his dad up with Finn's mom Carole, and it had worked. Ok so maybe it wasn't all just for his dad and Carole, maybe there was a little something in there for him too, like getting to spend more time with Finn. This was the best idea Kurt had ever had. His dad was happy, maybe even in love, and for the first time in his life Kurt was happy and even maybe a little hopeful that things just might go the way he wanted. The only down side to this whole big plan of his was how close his dad and Finn were getting. It bothered him that they had things in common and would sit around and watch football. Kurt had tried to be more like his dad but just couldn't do it. It hurt him to see just how much Finn and his dad were bonding. But he would get through it, it was a small price to pay if it meant being around Finn. Every time Kurt thought about Finn he couldn't help but smile. There were so many things he liked about Finn from his lopsided grin to his awkwardness. Finn was really tall for his age and clumsy. He was not as smart at Kurt was but that was all part of his charm. He was kind, caring, funny and really sweet and it made Kurt mad to see the way Quinn and Rachel had both treated him. He deserved so much better, and Kurt was just what he needed even if he didn't know it now Kurt was going to make him see sooner or later.

The alarm clock rang and Finn didn't want to get up. It was way too early and he didn't get much sleep last night with all that thinking, but he knew if he didn't get up his mom would be knocking on his door telling him to move it or he'd be late for school. He couldn't believe it was Monday already, where did the weekend go?

"Finn get up you don't want to be late for school." He heard his mom call from the door way.

"Coming mom" I yelled back as I grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from my closet and quickly yanked them on. As I headed down the stairs I could smell the breakfast mom had made me. Toast, bacon and eggs, usually she only did this on weekends but she must be going into work late today so she had the extra time. I walked into the kitchen, took a seat at the table and dug in.

"Don't forget we're having dinner with Burt and Kurt tonight." Carole said.

"Don't worry mom I won't. I'll go right from school if that's ok with you. I'm having some trouble with math and Kurt said he'd help me."

"Ok I'll see you there around 7." She said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

I quickly finished eating, grabbed my backpack and headed to my truck. Sure it was a rundown piece of crap but it got me where I needed to go. I looked at my watch and still had 15 minutes before the start of class, just enough time to go and talk to Kurt.

He spotted Kurt standing at his locker talking to Mercedes which was no big surprise. The two best friends met there every morning before classes.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked looking anywhere but at him.

"Sure Finn what is it?"

Mercedes could see that Finn was uncomfortable for some strange reason so she decided to politely excuse herself and headed to class. She knew how Kurt felt about him and that worried her because she knew there was no way he would feel the same way and she couldn't stand to see Kurt hurt so she decided to keep an eye on things no one was going to hurt her boy and get away with it, she'd make sure of it.

"Um… I was wondering if I could come to your house after school and maybe you could help me with some math before dinner." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. Finn hated to ask it made him feel like the big dumb jock that he was but he knew he had to get a passing grade on the upcoming math test or he'd be kicked off the team.

"Sure Finn I can help you. Dad's working a little later at the shop tonight so we'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours at least." Kurt tried to keep the smile out of his voice but he was so excited he was going to be alone with Finn.

"Cool, thanks Kurt for helping me. Do you want to meet here after school?"

"Sure, did you drive that thing you call a truck to school today?" Kurt asked.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my truck." Finn said trying to sound offended.

"Except that it's falling apart piece by rusted piece." Kurt said teasingly.

"Well it gets me around."

"If you say so…"

The bell rang and it was time for them to get to class. "See ya dude." Finn said as he headed off to Math. Kurt hated when he called him that and made a mental note to remind him of that later as he headed to English.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter has some music in it by two of my favorite country artist Emerson Drive and Chris Young. I Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think good or bad. Until next time…. **

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang and Finn headed to Kurt's locker. He knew that Kurt would already be there because his last class of the day was history and his locker was right outside the classroom door.

"Hello Finn Hudson, are you really to go?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Sure Kurt, which car do you want to take?" Finn asked already knowing the answer.

"There is no way I'm getting into that rust bucket you call a truck, with my Marc Jacobs Cardigan and Super Skinny Jeans on. God only knows what's been on those seats, plus you drive way too fast."

"I'll have you know that I just cleaned the truck out on Saturday and threw away all the fast food bags." Finn said.

"Finn! that's just my point, I don't want to get grease on my clothes."

"Fine, we'll take your car as long as you can pick me up in the morning."

"That's fine by me." Kurt said as he started to walk away. He didn't want Finn to see the huge smile that had made its way across his face.

Finn walked behind Kurt and chuckled. He always found it funny how much Kurt cared about his clothes. He never could see what the big deal was, after all clothes were clothes, but he wouldn't dare say those words to Kurt. Although he had to admit Kurt did look cute in that outfit. Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from?

The ride to Kurt's was only 10 minutes but it seemed like forever to Finn. He just couldn't get that last thought out of his head and he even caught himself sneaking a peek a Kurt every now and then. _Damn it Hudson focus, and stop this day dreaming you don't want to go there, you and Kurt are just friends, nothing more, and you are straight._ He could hear his inner voice saying even though deep down, he wasn't buying it.

"Earth to Fin, do you want to go into the house or do you plan on doing your math here in the car?"

"Sorry dude, I was just thinking that's all. Let's go in." Pushing his thoughts aside Finn got out of the car and headed to the front door.

As Finn sat at the table unpacking his books, Kurt busied himself in the kitchen making snacks. He got a bowl of chips and a can of pop for Finn and a glass of milk and some cut up veggies for himself. Kurt sat the snack in front of Finn and took the seat across from him.

"Thanks for the munchies." Finn said as he shoved some chips in his mouth.

"You are welcome, but seriously Finn, you really should try to eat healthier. You know that stuff is no good for you. The pop is full of sugar, calories, and artificial ingredients, and don't even get me started on those chips. Why the salt on one chip alone is enough send your blood pressure sky high. " Kurt said with a frown on his face.

"Dude, I can't eat raw veggies like you. I'm a growing young man I need food and my junk food. Sure it might not be the best thing for me but it sure tastes good." Finn said as he took a big gulp of pop and grinned.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something more but quickly closed it. He wasn't going to ruin his time with Finn by making the other boy mad over something he said so instead he asked "What part of the math are you having trouble with?"

"It's this whole algebra thing. I don't understand it at all. Like this question here

2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5

"That's easy just do the bracket work first and multiply your numbers.

= 2a - 6 + 4b -2a + 2b + 6 + 5

= 6b + 5

Your answer is 6b+5"

"Easy for you to say, you're smart." Finn just looked at the page with all the numbers. It might as well have been written in another language. Finn didn't get it at all.

Seeing the confused look on Finn's face Kurt got up and moved next to him and slowly showed him how to work out the problem. He didn't raise his voice just took his time and explained it so Finn would understand. After a little while Finn started to get the hang of it. After an hour Kurt suggested they take a break and go down stairs to his room and listen to some music. Finn was so grateful for the break he quickly got up and followed Kurt down stairs.

"What do you want to listen to Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Any rock is cool." He replied.

"Finn you know I don't listen to much rock, I got show tunes, Madonna, Lady Gaga, Brittney Spears, some Pink."

"Why don't you put the iPod on shuffle?" Finn suggested. He really didn't care what they listened to, he was just glad he didn't have to look at anymore math problems.

"Ok." Kurt said as he went and sat beside Finn on the couch as Deifying Gravity started playing.

"So Finn, have you decided what song you are doing for glee club next week?"

"No not yet. I don't know why Mr. Schuester picked country. I don't know the first thing about that kind of music."

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "I can help you if you like. I don't know much country but I know some. I'm sure Mr. Schuester just wants us to try something new, something out of our comfort zone."

"Yeah I guess you're right. What song are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do Moments by Emerson Drive."

"I've never heard of them or the song."

"They are a Canadian group. I don't like much country but I like them." Kurt said.

"Sing it to me?"

"What? No." Kurt said sounding shocked.

"Please I'd love to hear it." Finn looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes and flashed that lopsided grin of his and Kurt couldn't say no.

"Ok." Kurt got up, walked over to his ipod and selected the song and began to sing.

_**I was coming to the end of a long long walk**__**  
**__**When a man crawled out of a cardboard box**__**  
**__**Under the E. Street Bridge**__**  
**__**Followed me on to it**__**  
**__**I went out halfway across**__**  
**__**With that homeless shadow tagging along**__**  
**__**So I dug for some change**__**  
**__**Wouldn't need it anyway**__**  
**__**He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed**__**  
**__**He said, You know, I haven't always been this way**__****_

_**I've had my moments, days in the sun**__**  
**__**Moments I was second to none**__**  
**__**Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do**__**  
**__**Like that plane ride coming home from the war**__**  
**__**That summer my son was born**__**  
**__**And memories like a coat so warm**__**  
**__**A cold wind can't get through**__**  
**__**Lookin' at me now you might not know it**__**  
**__**But I've had my moments**__****_

_**I stood there tryin' to find my nerve**__**  
**__**Wondered if a single soul on Earth**__**  
**__**Would care at all**__**  
**__**Miss me when I'm gone**__**  
**__**That old man just kept hanging around**__**  
**__**Lookin' at me, lookin' down**__**  
**__**I think he recognized**__**  
**__**That look in my eyes**__**  
**__**Standing with him there I felt ashamed**__**  
**__**I said, You know, I haven't always been this way**__****_

_**I've had my moments, days in the sun**__**  
**__**Moments I was second to none**__**  
**__**Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do**__**  
**__**Like the day I walked away from the wine**__**  
**__**For a woman who became my wife**__**  
**__**And a love that, when it was right,**__**  
**__**Could always see me through**__**  
**__**Lookin' at me now you might not know it**__**  
**__**But I've had my moments**__****_

_**I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight**__**  
**__**That old man tells his story one more time**__**  
**__**(He says)**__****_

_**I've had my moments, days in the sun**__**  
**__**Moments I was second to none**__**  
**__**Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do**__**  
**__**Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge**__**  
**__**When a young man almost ended it**__**  
**__**I was right there, wasn't scared a bit**__**  
**__**And I helped to pull him through**__**  
**__**Lookin' at me now you might not know it**__**  
**__**Oh, lookin' at me now you might not know it**__**  
**__**But I've had my moments**___

Finn just there staring, not moving or knowing what to say. The song was beautiful and Kurt's voice was amazing. Finn felt like he was right there on the bridge seeing the whole thing and feeling what the man was feeling.

"Well say something Finn." Kurt said when he had finished.

Finn looked up then. "Dude, you were fuckin' awesome."

"Finn! Watch your language." Kurt new Finn swore but he rarely did it around him because he knew Kurt didn't like it.

"Oh sorry dude, but it's true you were awesome and that song is amazing."

Kurt could feel his cheeks going red. He never expected to hear those words from Finn and it felt good, really good.

"Thanks Finn. Now to find you a song and I think I know just the one." He walked back to his ipod and selected Burn by Chris Young.

Finn liked it and after listening to it a few times figured he could do it easily, after all he could relate to it.

"Ok Finn ready to try?" Kurt said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Uh sure Kurt, but remember I don't know it that well."

"Don't worry you'll do fine and I'll be able to work on it with you so you are ready for next week."

"Ok."

Kurt hit play and Finn started to sing.

_**You take a wrong turn, drop a ball, fall short, you labor in vain**__**  
**__**You choke, miss the boat, bomb out, cave in, fall flat on your face**__**  
**__**Yeah that's everyday life**__**  
**__**But sometimes...**__****_

_**You hit a good lick, the stars light up**__**  
**__**Your ship comes in, you make your mark**__**  
**__**You catch a break, and you're sittin' on top**__**  
**__**Yeah, cream of the crop!**__**  
**__**You're the stuff, you set the bar**__**  
**__**You beat the odds and there you are**__**  
**__**Spend most your life sittin' in the dark waitin' your turn**__**  
**__**But every now and then you burn**__****_

_**You go wild in style, chest out chin up, you're king for a day**__**  
**__**And then reality hits like a fist, hits you hard, steels your thunder away**__**  
**__**And when it beats you down**__**  
**__**The wheel spins around**__****_

_**You hit a good lick, the stars light up**__**  
**__**Your ship comes in, you make your mark**__**  
**__**You catch a break, and you're sittin' on top**__**  
**__**Yeah, cream of the crop!**__**  
**__**You're the stuff, you set the bar**__**  
**__**You beat the odds and there you are**__**  
**__**Spend most your life sittin' in the dark waitin' your turn**__**  
**__**But every now and then you burn**__****_

_**You burn like a beacon**__**  
**__**Burn like a porch light**__**  
**__**Burn like a blue star**__**  
**__**Burn like a bon fire**__**  
**__**Burn like a flicker in a red hot flame**__**  
**__**Burn like a match in a deep dark cave**__**  
**__**Like a midnight mile-high blaze**__****_

_**You hit a good lick, the stars light up**__**  
**__**Your ship comes in, you make your mark**__**  
**__**You catch a break, and you're sittin' on top**__**  
**__**Yeah, cream of the crop!**__**  
**__**You're the stuff, you set the bar**__**  
**__**You beat the odds and there you are**__**  
**__**Spend most your life sittin' in the dark waitin' your turn**__**  
**__**But every now and then you burn**__****_

_**Yeah you burn.**__****_

_**Like a porch light**__**  
**__**Like a blue fire**__****_

_**You burn, burn, burn, burn.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been sick. I want to thank you all who have added this to your favorites or have it on alert it really means a lot to me, to think you are enjoying my little story as much as i am :) I would really like is to hear what you think. Good or bad, any thoughts you have etc. Please, please review :) Thanks and enjoy :) ****P.S. I have made a slight change to this chapter thanks to Lovefremione for pointing out about the dinner hope it's ok now :)**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt just sat there. It was the perfect song for Finn and as he sang Kurt started to visualize Finn in a cowboy hat, dress shirt, tight blue jeans and cowboy boots.

Finn stood there for a moment feeling very uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if Kurt liked it or not because all Kurt did was sit there and stare.

"Well? How did I do?" Finn asked.

At the sound of his voice Kurt snapped out of his dream state, his cheeks a little red, and said "That was wonderful, you where wonderful Finn."

"Thanks" Finn said as he smiled and sat down beside him on the couch.

All of a sudden Kurt felt uncomfortable being so close to Finn so he got up walked to his ipod pretending to search for a particular song.

Finn notices the sudden change in Kurt and wonders _could Kurt still be in love with him after all this time? No he moved on, he said so, but still he's acting really nervous now…. _

"Dude is everything ok?" Finn's not sure what else to say. He sure can't say what he's really thinking that would just open up way to many can of worms and he's not ready to go there yet, or at least he thinks he isn't.

"Everything is fine. Just looking for a song I thought I put on my ipod but I guess I didn't." Kurt lied.

"Ok, I was just asking because… I don't know, you just seem different that's all."

"Sorry I don't mean to, I guess I just got a lot on my mind."

_Oh no here it comes. Finn could feel the panic start to rise in his chest. Or was it excitement? _

Finn decides to bite the bullet and asks "What is it?"

"Don't get mad at me ok, but I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me dude." When did it become so easy for him to lie? Kurt wondered. Although it bothered him, that was the furthest thing from his mine at the moment.

Finn could feel himself relax although he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Sure dude, I mean Kurt. I'm not mad. I didn't know it bothered you. I'm sorry."

Kurt felt like such a jerk. He didn't want Finn to feel bad. He was enjoying their time together and didn't want it to end yet he knew if said what was really on his mind Finn would run for the hills. Truth is he was mad at himself for lying. Kurt always prided himself on telling the truth and being true to himself. He was proud of who he was, but hated that he had to hide his feelings. It wasn't fair. Why could straight people go around and tell each other how they feel and no one bats and eye but if a boy should tell another boy how he feels or looks at another boy differently he was ridiculed and made fun of. It was hard enough being gay, but to be gay in such a small town like Lima was pretty much impossible.

After a few moments Kurt said "Ok Hudson, just don't let it happen again."

"I'll try not to." Finn said.

"What time is your mom coming?" Kurt asked.

"Umm not sure let me call her and see." When Finn looked at his phone he had a message from his mom saying she had to work late and wasn't going to be able to make it and that Burt already knew but to please apologize to Kurt for her. "My mom said she's sorry but she has to work late."

"That's ok, do you still want to stay for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Finn replied. He was glad to see Kurt back to his normal self, whatever it was had passed and everything was ok once again.

After dinner Kurt and Finn went back to Kurt's room and went over a few more math questions and this time Finn got it on the first try. Finn was so happy he was sure he was going to get a passing grade and it was all thanks to Kurt.

"Thanks man for all the help. I'm sure I'll at least past the test now thanks to you." He looked over at Kurt with a big grin on his face and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"You are very welcome Finn. I'm glad I could help." Kurt returned the smile.

"I guess I better get going." Finn said as he looked at his watch. It was already 9pm and Finn still had a 20 minute walk home.

"Would you like a ride?" Kurt asked, not wanting the night to end. He was enjoying the evening with his friend.

"Sure if you don't mind."

"It's no problem you only live 5 minutes away by car."

"Thanks" Finn said as he gathered up his books and put them in his backpack.

Kurt grabbed his phone and keys off his nightstand and started up the stairs. "I'm just going to let dad know, so I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok." Finn looked up just in time to see Kurt exist the door. _What a cute ass, sure would love to squeeze that. Stop that! _Finn shook his head as to shake the thought away and walked up stairs.

Kurt was already in the car waiting for him. As Finn got in Lady Gaga was playing on the radio. He groaned. He knew how much Kurt loved Lady Gaga but he just wasn't a fan.

"Can we turn off the radio?" Finn asked he had had enough music for one night.

"Ok." Kurt said as he reached for the power button.

Kurt pulled up to Finn's house and was expecting the boy to jump out but instead Finn just sat there.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked.

"Sure Finn, what would you like to talk about?"

There was a long pause. Finn didn't know what to say let alone how to ask what was really on his mind so he just sat there for a few minutes looking down at his hands.

"What time should I be ready tomorrow?" He finally asked. _ What a dumb thing to ask. Seriously Finn what are you thinking? You sit here all quiet for what seems like forever and you ask that! Do you think Kurt is that stupid that he won't see right through you? What are you afraid of? Tell him what's really on your mind._

"I'll be here at 7:30" Kurt said. He knew that wasn't all that was on Finn's mind but he didn't want to press. He figured Finn was just going to ask him a question about Rachel. Maybe he wanted to get back with her and wanted his advice.

"Ok, Kurt can I ask you something?" Finn glanced at him and then quickly looked away.

_Great here it comes. I really don't want to hear about the bitch. Why can't he see he can do so much better, I wish he could see that, but I am his friend so I need to be supportive no matter how much it kills me._

Finn took a deep breath. "When did you know that you know… you liked guys?" Once it was out Finn forced himself to look at Kurt.

Wow! That was the last thing Kurt thought he'd ever hear from Finn. For a moment all Kurt could do was stare and Finn in shock.

When Kurt didn't answer Finn quickly said "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." And he reached for the door handle.

"No wait, it's ok, you just surprised me, that's all." Finn removed his hand from the door and turned to look at Kurt.

Kurt continued to look straight ahead not wanting to look at Finn as he remembered. "I guess I've always known that I was different from the time I was little. I never liked sports. But I always loved watching my mom dress up. I remember sitting on her bed as she did her makeup and all I could think of was how pretty she was. She always had the prettiest clothes." Tears started to run down Kurt's cheeks at the memories. Before Finn knew what he was doing or could stop himself he reached over and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Kurt didn't move just turned to look at him and gave Finn a weary smile. He took a shaky breath and continued.

"I guess I was 12 or 13 isn't that when boys start to notice girls?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I guess." Finn replied.

"Finn I didn't choose to be this way, I just am." Kurt looked at him, tears threatening to fall again. There was something in the way Kurt said the last sentence like he was begging Finn to understand.

"Kurt, I understand and I like you just the way you are." Finn said with a smile. That made Kurt smile.

"Finn can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure it's only fair." Finn knew what Kurt was going to ask before he said anything and he wasn't sure if he was ready to answer, but he knew that Kurt deserved an answer.

"Why are you asking me this?"

And there it was.

"I…. I don't know." Finn Stammered.

"I guess I was curious, that's all."

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say.

"See ya tomorrow." Finn said.

"See you tomorrow." Kurt said still looking at Finn.

Finn grabbed his bag from the floor and reached for the door but stopped. He turned back to Kurt and ever so lightly pressed his lips to his. But before Kurt could say anything Finn was out the car and in his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N here's the next part. Enjoy and please review I love to hear what you think :)**

**Chapter 4**

Finn ran from the car to the house and closed the door as quickly as he could. What the hell just happened? One minute he's listening to Kurt and the next he's kissing him? How the hell did that happen? _Easy, you wanted to, said the voice in his head. You were listening to the story and when the tears started to fall something snapped. You know you never would have asked Kurt the question if you weren't curious. Face it dude you kissed Kurt and you liked it. _"Shut up!" Finn yelled, wanting the voice to stop. He couldn't think about this now. He needed to lie down. Luckily for him his mom was in the shower and didn't hear his outburst. Finn walked into his room, threw his backpack on the floor and flopped on his bed. He closed his eyes and wondered what he was going to do. How was he going to face Kurt in the morning after what he had done?

How he managed to drive back home without wrecking his car was beyond him. Kurt was in total shock. Finn had just kissed him. Sure it wasn't a passionate one but it was the sweetest thing, even if it was for only a brief second. Kurt locked the car, walked into the house, did a quick look in the living room for his dad and saw that his dad had already gone to bed so he went straight to his room. He needed time to think and he was glad that his dad was upstairs he certainly didn't need his dad to see the look that he knew was plastered all over his face.

Once down stairs Kurt changed into his pajamas and sat at his vanity table and started to do his nightly moisturizer routine. Why did Finn kiss him? There was no way Finn liked him like that. So why the question? Was Finn questioning his sexuality? Was there a chance for him and Finn after all? How were things going to be in the morning? Should he say something? Or let Finn talk first. Too many questions and not enough answers. Once he finished Kurt turned off the lights and climbed into bed. As he closed his eyes visions of Finn kissing him played over and over again until he finally fell asleep.

Finn tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he could see Kurt's face. Those beautiful blue eyes, and lush lips, the smile that knew how to light up a room. _Damn it Hudson face it, you have a thing for Kurt._ Finn just kept tossing and turning until he couldn't take it anymore and just gave up. He sat up in bed and started to think. What did all this mean? Kurt had been on his mind a lot since the breakup with Rachel but that was normal, after all Kurt was the only one there for him when he needed to talk. He was a really good friend to him and Finn needed that, but could there be something more? And how did that make him feel? Was he really into guys? Well the thought didn't totally make him sick to his stomach so he figured that was a good thing. But he was confused, how do you go from liking girls to liking dudes? Maybe this was the reason none of his relationships worked out, maybe deep down he didn't want them to.

Kurt got up at his usual time, showered and moisturize before getting dressed and heading up stairs for a piece of whole wheat toast and a glass of orange juice. His dad was already sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Kurt made his toast and poured his juice and sat down across from him.

"So you and Finn…." Burt began.

"Are just friends dad, don't worry. I got to go, need to pick Finn up for school. See you tonight." Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Burt wasn't sure he believed his son but he knew that for now at least he'd have to trust him.

Finn overslept and had to hurry he knew Kurt was going to be there in less than 5 minutes and Kurt would be on time, that boy was never late for anything. Finn grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on as he quickly headed to the kitchen to grab a pop tart and a glass of whatever he happened to grab and in this case it was pop and gulped it down. He grabbed his backpack and headed for door. He just finished locking the door when Kurt pulled up.

"Good morning Finn." Kurt said with a smile as Finn got into the car.

"Morning." Finn said looking anywhere but at Kurt.

When Finn wouldn't make eye contact Kurt took that as a sign that Finn didn't want to talk about what happened, well that was fine by him he wouldn't say anything either, so they rode the rest of the way in silence.

It's not that Finn didn't want to talk to Kurt he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how Kurt felt about the kiss, but if the look on his face was any indication, Finn was certain that Kurt would just assume it didn't happen. Well that was just fine with him. But to be honest Finn wasn't sure if he was relieved or hurt.

When Kurt parked the car Finn said "Forget about it. It was nothing." With that said Finn jumped out and headed inside.

Kurt just sat there. Did he hear Finn right? Did he really think it was nothing? Kurt didn't know what to think but one thing for sure was that kiss wasn't nothing at least not to him. Now he had to convince Finn of that.

_Great! Just great! Finn finally kisses you and you decide t_o _pretend like nothing happened._ _You hurt the boy that's why he said what he said. What were you thinking?_ _You've been dreaming about this for the past 2 years. He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't want to. _

Kurt didn't know how, but he had to find a way to make things right.

_Way to go Hudson, once again you blew it! Why did you say that? You know you wanted it. Don't you realize Kurt must be just as confused by your actions as you are? Surely you didn't think that you'd see each other today and nothing would have changed. YOU KISSED HIM! Of course things are different now. The question is what are you going to do about it?_

The bell rang bringing Finn out of his thoughts. He knew what he had to do. First chance he got he'd tell Kurt that they needed to talk. He was going to make this right if it was the last thing he did.

It seemed like forever before the morning ended but it was finally lunch time and the first thing Finn did was head to Kurt's locker.

Kurt was having a really bad day. First Finn, and then his best friend Mercedes was sick and not at school today so he had no one to talk to. He just wanted the day to end so he could go home. As he approached his locker he was surprised to see Finn standing there.

"Kurt we need to talk." Finn didn't even give him a chance but instead took him by the arm and lead him to the glee room. Finn knew no one would be in there and it was the best place to talk alone.

Kurt didn't know what to say he just looked up at Finn and let him lead the way.

"You know Finn, I'm a big boy I could have walked here myself you didn't have to take my arm."

"I didn't want to give you the chance to change your mind. Look Kurt I don't know what's going on….. but I know that I don't want to lose you…. As a friend."

"I see. Just answer me one question Finn, did you mean what you said when you got out of the car this morning? Was the kiss really nothing to you?" Kurt's voice started to crack but he didn't care. He was tired of pretending.

There were a few moments of silence. "I see, good bye Finn." Kurt said as he turned to leave.

"Kurt wait, I…. no I didn't mean it." Finn looked Kurt straight in the eye and for the first time Kurt could see just how confused and hurt the taller boy was.

Kurt walked over to the larger boy and took his hands in his, looked him in the eyes and smiled. "It's ok Finn, I'm glad you didn't mean it. Because to tell you the truth I'm glad you kissed me. I know you're scared and confused right now but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. We will always be friends and if that's all you want right now then I'm ok with it."

"I don't know what I'm feeling, or what I am, I just know that I liked the kiss to." Finn said staring at Kurt.

Kurt just smiled and said "well we can kiss again if you like."

Finn smiled and lowered his head. This time his heart skipped a beat as he pressed his lips to his. Finn pressed lightly almost like a feather but when Kurt just stood there he realized that he was letting him do the exploring. Finn liked this so he decided to try something. This time as their lips met Finn slid his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. This cause Kurt to moan and Finn just smiled.

"We better get some lunch, before classes start again." Finn said as he smiled down at Kurt who was still in a daze.

"Umm yeah I guess we should." Kurt said trying to clear the fog.

But before they left Finn turned to Kurt and said "Kurt can we just keep this between us for now…. until I figure things out?"

"Sure Finn." Kurt didn't know what else to say. He was happy that Finn really was into him and although it hurt not being able to tell the world that they were together he understood that this was all new to Finn. After all Kurt had been out for 2 years now and he knew what coming out would mean to Finn.

Finn smiled at him and together they left for the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok not sure how this turned out cause I've had a massive headache all day so please review and let me know. Thanks and enjoy I hope :)**

**Chapter 5**

Finn had been seeing Kurt for the past 3 weeks now and everything was going great. They would spend every chance they got together. At lunch they would sit beside each other and their hands would end up on each other's leg making them both grin. One day Mercedes caught this and said "OK you two what's going on? You guys look like you both just swallowed the canary. What are you hiding?"

Kurt looked at Finn and Finn nodded giving him permission to tell her about them.

Kurt looked around to make sure no one was listening and said "You have to promise me you'll keep this between us."

"Boy you do know who you're talkin' to right? You know anything you say is between us. Now spill."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before saying "Finn and I are dating." Kurt couldn't help but smile and when Finn saw how happy Kurt was he smiled too.

"That's awesome." Mercedes squealed as she pulled them both into a hug.

"Mercedes! Shhh! We don't want people to know." Kurt said looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"Why are you hiding it? Isn't this what you been wanting all along?" And then it hit her.  
"I see white boy over there doesn't want to go public." She looked over at Finn and gave him a disapproving look.

"No Mercedes it's not like that. I…. I just need some gontime. There's a lot going on." Finn tried to explain but failed.

"Look I'll keep your secret, but make no mistake about it, if you hurt my boy Kurt in any way, I will hurt you." Finn just nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that she meant every word of it, especially the hurting him part. Kurt had all he could do to stop from laughing. He knew that Mercedes meant it and would follow through on it, and that was just one of the reasons why he loved her.

The bell rang singling the end of lunch and the three of them headed off to class, but before she left Mercedes said "you better call me and tell me very thing."

"You know I will." Kurt said as he hugged her. As she walked away Finn said "Well that went well." Kurt just laughed as he gave Finn one last smile before heading to French class. Finn had a thousand thoughts going through his head. He was glad that Kurt had a best friend that cared so much for him but he needed to talk to Mercedes when Kurt wasn't around and let her know that she had nothing to fear. He never would hurt Kurt, at least not intentionally.

Finn and Kurt were down stairs in Kurt's bedroom working on their home work when Finn said "let's take a break."

"Ok, what would you like to do?" Kurt asked closing his textbook. Finn leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh, I see." Kurt said as he kissed him back. Kurt's heart started to skip a beat. The kiss was soft and sweet just like all their kisses have been since they had been together but Kurt wanted more. He also knew that if things were going to change Finn had to make the first move.

_Ok Hudson, it's time to make your move. You've been with him for 3 weeks now and all you've been doing is pecking him on the lips, sliding your tongue across his bottom lip once doesn't count. You got caught up in the heat of the moment and when you realized what you did you scared yourself, well that was then and this is now. You know you want more so step up to the plate and really plant one on him. _

Finn leaned in to kiss Kurt again but this time when he pressed his mouth to his, his tongue darted out, licking Kurt's lips, pushing against them, begging for entrance. Kurt willingly opened his mouth to him. Finn plunged his tongue in, taking in the taste of him, drinking from him, their tongues dancing. When they finally pulled apart for air Kurt said. "Wow so that's what it's like to be kissed." As soon as the words were out he turned a bright red and looked away.

Finn looked at the smaller boy in shock. "You mean… but I thought that you… I just assumed…" Finn was at a loss for words.

"And just who would I have kissed Finn? There haven't been a whole lot of gay guys beating down my door these past 2 years you know. In fact there hasn't even been one." Kurt looked away not wanting Finn to see the tears that threaten to fall.

"Kurt that's not what I meant… I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that... well you and Brittney did make out and…" Finn didn't finish he should have known.

"Yes Brittney and I kissed but it wasn't like this. It wasn't real. Do you really think that I'd kiss her like that?"

"Kurt I'm sorry, I guess that sometimes I forget that this is new to you to." Finn looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and Kurt lost it. He could never stay mad at Finn when he looked at him that way. So he lean over and kissed him. Finn took this as a sign that all was ok so he decided to continue where they had left off.

As Finn lay in bed he thought about everything that had happened that day. He was glad that Mercedes knew about them it meant that at least Kurt would have someone to talk to even if he didn't. Finn really wished that he and Puck were talking he missed his best friend despite everything that had happened. Finn really needed someone to talk to; even if Puck would give him a hard time about it he'd also be supportive Finn was certain of that. It was then that he made up his mind to call Puck tomorrow and see if they couldn't hang out. Now with that settled Finn could think about the kissing.

_It has been a month since you have thought about Rachel or any other girl for that matter. These past three weeks you've been with Kurt has made you so happy. I can't remember you ever being this happy with Quinn or Rachel. Hudson you have to face the facts now, you are gay, not straight, not bi, GAY! And you are dating Kurt Hummel the only person who has ever truly loved you. _

_Now that you know the truth Hudson you have to come out. It's not fair to Kurt or you. You have to be true to yourself and be proud of who and what you are, after all that's how your mama raised you. Sure there will be more slushy facials headed your way and more name calling but your true friends will have your back and what the others think doesn't matter. Stand up, walk tall, and be proud of who you are._

For the first time in what seemed like forever Finn finally knew who he was and he was ok with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone sorry that this chapter is so far the shortest I will try to make them longer in the future. Please review I love to hear what you think :)**

**Chapter 6**

As Kurt climbed into bed all he could think about was what he and Finn had done that night. Sure all they did was kiss but it was enough for now. Kurt could still feel Finn's lips on his, his tongue exploring his mouth.

_I know what you're thinking Kurt my boy and that's why can't you sing it to the world that you have a boyfriend whom you are deeply and madly in love with. Well my dear it's simple, he's still new to this and hasn't even admitted that he's gay to himself yet let alone to the rest of the world. Sure he may like what you two are doing now but what if that's all he wants? What if you want more and he doesn't? What if you do more and he doesn't like it? You've been ready for some time now; give him time to catch up._

Kurt had to agree with his inner voice for once. Now that he finally got Finn the last thing he wanted to do was go and ruin it.

As soon as Finn woke up he called Puck.

"Dude this better be life or death" came the groggy voice on the other end.

Finn took a deep breath before he said anything. "Puck it's me. Can we meet up today? I really need to talk to you."

When Puck realized who was on the other end he sat up in bed, eyes wide open. "Of course dude, we have a lot to talk about. Like I said I'm sorry about…" but Finn cut him off.

"It's ok, I've moved on. That's not what I want to talk to you about. Can you meet me in the park say around 1?"

"Sure dude." Puck wasn't sure why all of a sudden Finn wanted to talk to him but he was grateful that he did. He knew that Finn wouldn't stay mad long but he didn't think he'd be calling this soon.

Finn couldn't wait to see Puck and talk to him. He wanted someone else to know what was going on and he would feel better not having to carry the secret around by himself any more.

_Hudson, have you thought about just how you're going to break the news to Puck. Surely you don't expect him to sit there and say cool. Are you prepared for the look he's going to give you and all the questions he's going to have? _

Finn didn't want to think about all that now he just wanted to take it one step at a time.

"Hey dude, it's good to see you." Puck said as he Finn approached.

"Good to see you too. Can we sit over there where it's more private and we can't be over heard as easily?" Finn asked pointing to a picnic table that was shaded by a large tree.

Puck just nodded. He had no idea what was going on. Finn was acting all nervous and business like and Puck had no idea why. But he figured whatever was on Finn's mind must be important.

Once they were seated and Finn took a quick look around to make sure no one was within ear shot he began to talk.

"Look Puck, we have been best friends since pre school and we could always tell each other anything. I'm hoping that we still can."

"Ok." Was all Puck would say.

"What happened with the girls is in the past. Yes it hurt me big time, that you did that to me but it took two and you didn't do it alone, the girls are to blame just as much. I have spent this past month wondering what was wrong with me, what I had done wrong, and I have learned a few things." Finn paused and looked at Puck, not sure what he wanted from him.

When Finn didn't say anything else Puck said "you know I consider you a brother right? And whatever it is that's on your mind you can tell me."

Those were the words that Finn needed to hear but at the same time not so sure if Puck would feel the same way when he was done.

"Thanks dude, it really means a lot to hear you say that but I'm not so sure you're going to feel the same way when I say what I have to say." Finn looked away from Puck then. He needed a moment to figure out just the right words to say but then figured there weren't any.

Puck didn't say a word he just sat there and waited for Finn.

Finn looked him straight in the eye and said "Puck, I'm gay."

Of all the things that Finn could have said that was the last thing Puck had expected. When he could get his mouth to move again he asked "What? When? How? " He couldn't even form a complete sentence.

Finn had to chuckle. Of all things he figured Puck would do from punching him in the face to walking away, he never pictured him being at a loss for words.

When Puck just continued to stare at him Finn figured he better try and answer him.

"To answer your questions, I'm gay, when it happened well I guess I've always been gay and it just came to light after breaking up with Rachel. As to how I don't know, I guess I was born this way and just now am realizing it."

"Dude are you sure? And you don't like me like that do you? Because I'm 100 percent straight."

"Don't worry, I only like you as a friend, and yes I'm sure. As a matter of fact I'm dating someone and have been for the past 3 weeks."

Puck was relieved to hear that Finn didn't like him that way it meant that he wouldn't have to beat the crap out of him. As the shock started to wear off Puck started to put it all together.

"Let me guess, you're dating Kurt."

Finn looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Dude first off, Kurt has been crushing on you for the past 2 years, and secondly you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. Does anyone else know?" Puck asked.

"Just Mercedes." Finn answered.

"Cool. Look dude I'm glad you told me. And I want you to know that no matter what I've always got your back. We're best friends and always will be."

"Thanks man. Can you just do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I want to tell the others, ok."

"Sure thing man. So what do you say we grab some lunch." Puck said as he got up.

"Sounds good to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok my friends here it is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. This chapter is rated R so you have been warned. Please let me know what you think cause I don't think I'm really good at these kind of scenes I haven't written many so your feedback is greatly appreciated :) As always Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

It was Sunday afternoon and Finn couldn't wait to get to Kurt's. He had talked to him last night and told him that he and Puck made up. Finn wanted to tell Kurt in person that he had accepted the fact that he is gay and is finally at peace with himself.

Finn didn't even have time to knock on the door when Kurt threw open the door and pulled him inside and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Kurt what's the…." But that was all Finn got out before Kurt's mouth came crashing down on his. The kiss was filled with all the hunger and passion that Kurt was feeling inside. It was like he couldn't get enough of the taller boy. Kurt grabbed Finn by the back of the head and pulled him even closer.

Finn had no idea what had come over the smaller boy but he liked it. When Kurt pulled away their lips were swollen from the kiss and their breathing was hard.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Kurt said as he looked away. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Finn.

"I enjoyed it." Finn said as he gave Kurt that lopsided grin of his that told Kurt everything was ok.

"You did? I mean we've never kissed that roughly before."

"Well, there are a lot of things we haven't done before." Finn said.

Kurt just smiled and took him by the hand and led him to his room.

As they sat on the bed Kurt leaned in for another kiss but Finn stopped him. "I've got something that I need to tell you." Finn said as he got up and started pacing the floor.

Kurt started to get worried, he wondered what could be bothering Finn so much that he stopped their kissing to talk to him.

Finn took a deep breath and said "You know that these past 3 weeks haven't been easy for me. I have done a lot of thinking and well… now I know." He paused to look at Kurt.

Kurt's heart felt like it had fallen to his stomach. This was the part where Finn told him it's been fun but I'm straight, see you. Kurt couldn't bare to look at him so he just stared at the floor.

Finn saw this and walked over to him, sat beside him and took his hand. He lifted Kurt's chin so that he could look into his eyes and said "Kurt, you know me better than anyone, hell you even know me better than I know myself, what I'm trying to say is you were right, I'm gay and always have been. I guess I never thought about it until you. You made me see who I really am and I want to thank you for that. Because of you I know who I am and what I want, and what I want is you."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He had only dreamt of this day and now that it was here he couldn't move he just sat there and stared into Finn's eyes.

Finn could see that Kurt was shocked and he had to do something to bring the other boy back to him so he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in and kissed him.

Neither one was sure how it had happened but somehow they were both lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Kurt as much as I'm enjoying this, if we don't put some space between us this could get embarrassing."

"Oh, I see." Kurt had been so caught up in the kissing and holding one another that he hadn't noticed until now just how hard both boys had become. Instead of moving away Kurt slid his hand under Finn's shirt and moved his hands over his stomach and worked his way up his chest. When Finn took a deep breath Kurt guessed he was doing something right and decided to press his lips to his neck.

"Kurt… please." Finn couldn't even think straight with Kurt touching him that way.

Kurt liked the power he had over Finn and decided to have a little fun.

"Please what cowboy? What do you want me to do?"

"Anything, everything, I don't know just do something." Finn didn't know what he was saying, he just knew that every where Kurt was touching was leaving little fires over his skin and he couldn't think when Kurt was sucking on his neck.

Wrong choice of words. Kurt just looked at him and flashed him a sexy evil grin. _Oh this can't be good Finn thought to himself._

Kurt rolled Finn over so he was on top of him and slowly raised his shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor. He leaned over him and placed a trail of kisses from his neck all the way to this waistband where he stopped, not sure if he should go any further.

Finn looked at him and said "take your shirt off so I can see your sexy body." Kurt did as he was asked. Finn just laid there drinking him in. Kurt may be small but he had a body to die for.

"Ok my turn." And with one quick movement Finn was on top of Kurt. He did the same thing to Kurt as he had done to him, kissing his neck, chest, and stomach. Finn wanted to try something so he flicked his tongue over his nipple and Kurt let out a moan. Finn grinned. That's just what he was hoping for. He moved to the other side and did the same thing, and was rewarded with an even bigger moan. As much as Finn enjoyed this he wanted more.

"Kurt, I need you, I need to feel more of you. Can I take off your pants?" Finn asked. He knew this was a first for both of them and he didn't want to move too fast.

Kurt couldn't speak so he just nodded.

Finn slowly peeled Kurt out of his skinny jeans, but left his underwear on. He placed his hand on Kurt's hard cock and began to rub.

"Finn!" Kurt said surprised. Finn froze, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"Sorry I thought you would like it."

"Oh I do, but I hardly think it's fair that I'm almost naked and you still have your jeans on."

Finn grinned down at him and stood up and took off his own pants. In a flash he was back on top of Kurt, continuing where he left off.

Kurt moaned and tried to wiggle out from under him but to no avail. So after a few minutes he gave up and decided to just lay back and enjoy.

Finn didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He wanted to make this special for Kurt but at the same time he was as hard as a rock and if Kurt kept moaning and wiggling around he wasn't going to last.

"Kurt, sweetheart if you don't stop moving and moaning this isn't going to last long." Finn looked down at him and grinned.

"Can't help it Finn, this is what you do it me."

"Baby I want to do something but only if you are ready." Finn looked into Kurt's eyes hoping the answer was yes.

"Cowboy, I'm all yours." Kurt knew he had just agreed to let Finn do whatever he wanted and even though he was nervous, he wasn't scared because he knew that Finn would never hurt him.

Finn just gave Kurt that sexy smile as he removed Kurt's underwear.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Finn said as he looked at Kurt in all his nakedness. Kurt could feel his body temperature rise.

"Just relax ok baby, I think you'll like this." Finn said as he placed his hand on Kurt's cock and began to move it up and down.

"Oh my…" was all Kurt could say.

"So you like that then? Well then you'll love this." Finn lowered his head and took Kurt into his mouth. He moved up and down, sucking and licking every inch of him.

"Fuck." Was all Kurt could say when he felt Finn's mouth on him.

Finn just grinned against his cock and continued what he was doing. He moved up and down Kurt's cock as his continued to suck. When he got to the tip he would flick his tongue out and run it across the little slit.

"Shit Finn I'm going to come." Kurt warned.

All it took was one last little suck and Kurt came, fast and hard. Finn swallowed and sucked every last bit of Kurt until there was nothing left.

Kurt just laid there, his body racked with wave after wave of pleasure.

Finn lay down beside him and asked "so how did I do?"

"You were awesome." Kurt said breathlessly.

Finn didn't say a word just laid there with his famous lopsided grin on his face.

After a moment Kurt said "you know you didn't have to do that, especially what you did at the end."

"I know but I wanted to." Finn said as he gathered Kurt in his arms for a hug.

It was when Kurt laid his head on Finn's chest that he felt his cock hard as a rock pressing into his side and realized that Finn didn't come. Kurt's heart jumped a beat. Just when he thought he couldn't love Finn anymore he did. Finn had put his own needs aside for him.

"Finn you look a little uncomfortable." Kurt said looking at him.

"Well I am a little." Finn replied.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to do something about that now won't I." Kurt said as he hooked his hand in the waistband of Finn's underwear and lowered his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. This is shorter then I had hoped but I promise more coming next week. Hope you like it and please review I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

After lying in each other's arms for what seemed like hours Kurt turned to Finn and asked "Finn can we talk?"

"Uh.. sure." _Here it comes. He's going to say that it was nice and all but it wasn't great and that he has come to realize that he really doesn't want to be with you after all and…_

"I was wondering if maybe you regret what we did." Kurt didn't want to ask but a part of him had to know. He had to know if he was just an experiment to Finn or if there really was something there.

_Phew, what a relief! Kurt just wants to talk about what happened, no big deal, except how to I find the words to tell him…._

"Hello, earth to Finn." Kurt waved his hand in front of his face to try and get his attention.

"Oh sorry, I was… never mind. No I don't regret what we did. Why do you? Finn wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, not at all, it's just that… I mean it's all so new and I'm just worried that you have or will change your mind." There he'd said it.

"Kurt, you have nothing to worry about. If there is one thing that I am sure of it's who I am and who I want. And just in case you need a reminder of who it is…." Finn didn't finish the sentence but instead pulled him closer and kissed him.

When Finn got home he went straight to his room. He was glad that he had gotten home before his mom. He really didn't want to see her just yet. She had a way of knowing things that she shouldn't and Finn was certain she could read minds, she would take one look at him and know everything from who he was to what he and Kurt had been doing. He knew he couldn't keep it from her, he just didn't know how to tell her, and as scared as he was to tell her and all his friends, telling Burt Hummel that he was dating his son was the scariest. He was sure that as soon as he told Burt he would go and get his gun and shoot him. Finn lay down and tried to figure out how he was going to do things but everything just seemed to give him a headache so he decided to stop thinking and go to sleep.

Kurt was so happy he couldn't sleep so he decided to go and make himself a glass of warm milk. He had just sat down at the table when he heard his dad come in.

"Hey Kurt, I thought you'd be in bed." His dad said as he hung up his jacket and walked to the kitchen to sit next to his son.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought some warm milk might help." He said as he took a sip.

"What's bothering you? Is it that Blaine Kid has he done something?"

"No dad, Blaine and I are just friends, you don't have to worry." Kurt wanted to say more but stopped. He wasn't sure that his dad was ready to hear about him dating let alone who it was.

"Kurt, I know we haven't talked about things, and I know there's a lot I don't understand and a lot that I need to learn, but you are my son, and my job is to always protect you and be there for you. I hope you know that. So if there is anything you want to talk about I'm listening."

"Thanks dad. Everything is ok. For once I think everything is going to be just fine." Kurt said with a smile. It really meant a lot to hear his dad say those things. He knew that it wasn't easy for his dad and he knew that his dad was doing his best but at times he just needed to be reminded that his dad cared.

"Good night dad." Kurt said as he picked up his milk and headed to his room.

"Good night son." Burt sat at the table for a few more minutes thinking about what just happened. He knew something was going on, and he knew that when Kurt was ready he'd tell him. The important thing was that whatever it was made Kurt happy and that made him happy. Burt got up from the table, turned off the light and headed to bedroom.

Finn was hoping when he got up that his mom had already gone, but no such luck she had just finished putting his breakfast on the table when he walked in.

"Good morning Honey." Carole said as she sat down.

"Good morning mom." Finn said as he took the seat at the other end of the table. He started to eat quickly almost inhaling everything on his plate. All he wanted to do was get away from there.

"Finn, if you don't slow down, you're going to choke." Carole had seen Finn eat fast before but never like this. There was something wrong and she knew it.

"Sorry" he said as he slowed down. Not wanting to look at her.

"Ok Finn what's going on?" Carole had stopped eating and was now looking at her son.

Finn swallowed hard and said "nothing, just don't want to be late for school."

Carole looked at her watch. "You have over an hour yet so what's the hurry?"

"Nothing… I thought was running late."

"Finn Hudson you are going to have to do better than that. I'm your mother and I know when something is wrong."

_Oh boy she knew. _

"It's nothing… really mom, everything is great." That wasn't a lie, for the first time everything was going great for him.

"I'm glad to hear it, but there's something you're not telling me."

_And there it was, the I know, so don't even think about lying to me look._

Finn knew there was no way out of this so he said "I'm dating someone."

"Good for you. Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Is it Rachel?" Carole really hoped it wasn't but at the same time she would take her over Quinn.

"No."

"So it's Quinn." Carole's heart sank she really had hoped that he had gotten over her.

"God no, I'd never take her back. Finn made a face of disgust at the thought.

"Then who is it dear?"

Finn took a deep breath. "It's Kurt."

There was a moment of silence and neither one moved.

"That's nice, I like Kurt he's such a nice boy and you to seem to get along great together." Carole said as she took a sip of coffee.

Finn just sat there in shock, staring at his mother.

"Mom you did just hear what I said right?"

"Yes dear, I know I'm getting older but I'm not deaf. You said that you and Kurt are dating." She said with a chuckle.

"You do know what this means?"

"It means that you finally figured out who you are. It means that I am a proud mom of a gay son." Carole said smiling at him.

"But how did you know? When did you know?" Finn was still getting over the shock that his mom knew and was cool with it.

"I've sort of thought you were for a little while now. I've seen the way you look at him and I just knew."

"Wish you would have told me." Finn said as he started to relax.

"Sorry sweetheart but this was something you had to figure out on your own."

He knew she was right. But it kind of irked him that she knew even before he did, but he supposed that was what being a mom was about.

"You better get going, or you will be late. We can talk more when you get home if you like." Carole said as she got up to clear the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter and review, review, review ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Finn was surprised yet extremely happy with his mom. He was so glad that she didn't freak out when she found out about him and Kurt dating. He just wished the rest of the world would feel the same. He knew that they couldn't keep it from their friends but he wasn't so sure he was ready to go public with it just yet. It wasn't that he was afraid (well ok maybe he was a little) he knew that the glee club would be happy for them but he just didn't know if he was ready for everyone to know. After all this was all still new to him and he sort of liked the idea of keeping it a secret, for now anyway.

Kurt met Finn at his locker and said "Good morning gorgeous." As he reached up to kiss him Finn pulled away.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"Nothing… can we just not do that here please." Finn took a quick glance around to make sure no one had seen and was relieved to see no one was there.

"Oh I see. So this is how it's going to be. Really Finn after what we did I thought… I thought you were ok with everything." Kurt could feel his temper raising and it took all he had not to yell, but on the inside his heart was breaking.

"I am… can we not talk about here. I'll talk to you tonight ok?" he says as he takes one more look around.

"No it's not ok. You know what Finn Hudson, do me a favor and don't bother ever speaking to me again." It took all he had not to cry but Kurt managed to get the words out before he turned his back and walked away.

_Great now you did it, you fucking idiot. What is your problem? You know you are gay, you know you like Kurt so why are you holding back_? W_hat happened to not caring what others thought? _ Finn's inner voice wouldn't shut up so he decided to skip class and hide where no one could find him.

"Wait up Kurt." Mercedes said as she practically ran to his side.

"Sorry Cedes I'm really not in the mood for company."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home." Kurt could feel the tears threatening to fall and all he wanted to do was get home where he could be alone.

"It's Finn isn't it? I swear I'm gonna kill…" But Kurt cut her off.

"You will do no such thing. This is my problem and I will handle it. I love you but I can take care of myself." Kurt didn't mean to sound rude or mean but when it came to him and his boyfriend he had to handle it and no one else. He turned to Mercedes and gave her a hug. "Please don't worry about me, I promise if I need to talk you will be the first person I call."

"I better be." Mercedes stood there and watched her best friend walk away. She knew he was hurting and all she wanted to do was help but she also knew he was right.

Finn didn't know how long he had been there for, nor did he care. He had made a total mess of things as always. Maybe it really was him. Maybe he was a total fuck up and didn't deserve to be in a relationship.

"I thought I'd find you here." Puck said as he closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

Finn blinked as his eyes tried to adjust. "How did you know I'd be here?" Finn asked as he looked up at his best friend.

"Dude you always come to this supply closet."

"Dude, I've really messed things up."

"Let's get out of here and you can tell me all about it." Puck said as he helped Finn to his feet.

"Ok, how long have I been here?"

"All day, school's out."

"Fuck my mom is going to kill me for skipping." Finn said as he walked out of the closet.

"Don't worry dude we'll come up with something to tell her."

15 minutes later they were sitting in McDonald's and Finn was starving. He ordered 2 double big mac's, large fries and a chocolate milkshake.

"Ok so why were you hiding?" Puck asked as he took a bite of his double quarter pounder.

"I messed up today with Kurt."

"Dude how? You've been dating if for like what a month now? You still are… you know…. aren't you?"

"Almost a month, and yes I am. But I just don't think I'm ready to tell the world and after what happened last night…."

"Stop right there. Dude did you and him have sex?" Puck whispered.

"No, we just… we fooled around." This was embarrassing and Finn really didn't want to tell Puck so he quickly stuffed the rest of his second sandwich is his mouth.

"Dude I know you and your knowledge of sex, and believe me when I say you don't know jack. What did you do?"

As much as Finn hated to admit it, Puck was right. He really didn't know much about sex. He only did it the one time with Santana and well let's just say that it was over before it began.

"We kissed a lot and then we sucked each other off." Finn said it so fast and low that Puck almost missed it.

"Dude, that's sex. Man you're my best friend so I say this with respect you really can be dumb at times." Puck whispered.

Finn just sat there staring. He never really thought of what they did as sex. Likely because if he admitted to it then it would make everything real and there would be no turning back, but it was too late it was real and now he has to face it.

"But that's not why he's mad at me."

"Ok so why is he mad?"

"Well this morning he tried to kiss me in the hall."

"So what's the big deal he is your boyfriend…. Ah never mind I get it. You're afraid of what Karofsky and Azimio will do when they find out."

Finn just nodded.

"Dude, you know we got your back, just like we've always had, and we got Kurt's too."

"Thanks man. I just don't know if I can do it."

"Do you love him?"

"What? No!" Finn said a lot louder than he planned to but he was shocked by the question.

"Calm down dude, I was just asking. I mean you do have feelings at least for him right?"

"I like him…. I really, really like him, but I'm not in love with him. He's a great friend and we have lots of fun together and I like being with him."

"Then go tell him that." Puck said as he finished his drink.

"Thanks dude." Finn finished his milkshake and got up to leave. He had to go and talk to Kurt and make things right.

Finn kept trying to call Kurt but every time Kurt saw his number he just hung up. So Finn decided to go to his place. The worse thing he could do was slam the door in his face.

Finn took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and he was surprised to see Mr. Hummel standing there.

"Oh hi Mr. Hummel… is Kurt home? I need to talk to him." Finn stammered.

"Finn I don't think that's a good idea. Kurt came home very upset."

"Yes Sir I know that's why I need to talk to him."

"Do you know what this is about?" He won't talk to me."

"Yes I do. Please Mr. Hummel if I could just speak to him…." Finn knew he was sounding a little desperate but he didn't care.

"Ok Finn, if anyone can make him feel better it's you. Come on in, he's in his room." Burt stepped aside so Finn could enter.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." Finn quickly moved passed the older man and made his way to the basement door.

As Burt closed the door behind him he wondered could there be?... no he wasn't even going to finish that thought.

Finn knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer, so he opened the door and walked down stairs.

Kurt was lying on his bed with his eyes closed listening to his Ipod and didn't hear Finn knock let alone enter.

Finn walked over to the bed and lightly touched Kurt's arm. Kurt jumped with a start.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kurt screamed as he tried to get his heartbeat back to normal.

"Sorry dude, I didn't know how else to get your attention." Finn said looking at the floor.

Kurt jumped off the bed, put his Ipod on this nightstand and turned to face Finn.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to talk to you. What you didn't get the message those 10 times I hung up on you?" Kurt knew he was being mean but he didn't care.

Finn looked at Kurt, he could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed him to know it was there because of him. He knew that Kurt had every right to yell and be mean to him but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Look Kurt can we please talk about this without yelling." Finn said looking away once again.

Kurt knew Finn didn't like it when people yelled at him and for that Kurt did feel a little bad. He lowered his voice before and said "I have nothing more to say to you."

"Ok then, you can listen while I talk. I'm sorry Kurt. I know I acted like a total ass and I hope you'll forgive me but…." Finn stopped, wanting to find the right words before continuing.

"But you don't want to be with me." Kurt sat down on his couch and hung his head not wanting Finn to see the tears that threatened to fall.

Finn quickly ran to his side and sat down beside him taking his hand and lifting his head so he could see his face.

"No Kurt, that's not it at all. I like being with you, and I want to be your boyfriend, it's just that… I dunno maybe… I'm just not ready to tell everyone just yet."

"Then when Finn? When we win the nationals? After we graduate? How long will I have to wait before you can tell people that I'm your boyfriend?" Kurt knew he was pushing him but he needed to know. He thought that he was ok with Finn not being ready but truth be told he wasn't. He didn't know if he could be in a relationship with someone who wanted to keep him a secret.

No not that long, just a little longer please. I… I still need time to adjust. Maybe in a month or so…"

"No Finn. I will not hide for another month or longer. I've tried to be supportive and believe me when I say I know you're scared but I've been out for 2 years now and I can't go back, please don't ask me to." This time he didn't try to stop the tears.

Finn knew what Kurt was saying and he was pretty sure he knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"So what are you saying?" Finn asked choking back the tears.

"I'm saying good bye Finn."

Finn nodded and without saying a word got up and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ok I hope I captured how the boys are feeling. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 10**

Finn had somehow managed to make it home in one piece, how he didn't know.

"Hi sweetheart dinner will be ready in a few." Carole said as she finished setting the

"I'm not hungry." Finn said as he hung up his jacket and turned towards the stairs.

"Are you feeling ok?" Carole asked as she came out of the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah fine, just tired." He said as he started up the stairs.

Carole knew something was seriously wrong but she also knew not to push it. For now she'd give Finn his space.

Finn threw himself on his bed and just stared off into space. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. The one person he thought he could trust, the one person who would never hurt him just dumped him, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

_Seriously Finn you don't know why Kurt acted the way he did? Well here is a news flash for ya, he cares for you and wants to tell the world you're his. Can you blame him Hudson? Think about it, Kurt has never had a boyfriend, and he's waited so long can't you just cut him a little slack?_

And what about me? Shouldn't I get a little slack too? After all I'm dealing with a lot too. Hello it's not every day you figure out your gay and have a boyfriend. I've been through a lot too, and maybe I just don't want to get hurt again.

_Ok I'll give you that your love life has been shitty. But it's not Kurt's fault. He tried to warn you about those girls. Anyway that's not the point, how do you feel about Kurt?_

Ok don't need the reminder on that one. As for how I feel about Kurt, well I like him. He's a great friend, he's fun to be around, we have good times together, and he's a good kisser, oh yeah and he's hot.

_So what the hell is the problem then? Why are you holding back? What happened to the guy who was proud of who he was and wasn't afraid of what other people thought._

I am proud of who I am, I never said I wasn't, as soon as I figured out who I was I never denied it. I'm not afraid of what others think, it's more I'm afraid of what they'll do.

_True but you never told anyone either. Kurt, Puck, Mom and Mercedes don't count. Ok I get that you're afraid and you have a right to be, but if Kurt can handle all of it, don't you think you could to?_

I know my friends will be there, and I know Kurt would be by my side through it all but…

_No there is no more buts. You are stalling because you don't want to get hurt, well Kurt won't hurt you._

He already has.

_And you think you had nothing to do with that? Trust me Hudson you are to blame too maybe even more so. You pulled away from him in public the very next day after you too… well you know what you did. I don't blame Kurt for thinking you were ready, after all it's not like the two of you talked about it much since you got together. Which need I remind you has been less than a month. You two are still getting to know each other._

I've known Kurt for years. We've been friends for the past 2 years, we've hung out and stuff.

_As a friend yes you know him, but that's not the same as knowing him as a boyfriend, or lover._

Hold up there, he's not my lover. But I guess I see what you mean.

_You know Hudson you really are dumb at times. Ok for we won't use the L word since it seems to freak you out. So now what are you going to do about it? How do you plan on getting Kurt back?_

Good Question.

_My, my Kurt my boy look what you've done. Haven't I taught you anything over these past few years? How could you go and mess up the one thing that was right in your life?_

Shut up! It's not all my fault. Its Finn's fault too you know.

_Sure it is. Let's blame the poor confused kid who just found out that a mere 4 weeks ago that he is gay and has feelings for a close friend whom he wanted as his boyfriend._

It's only been 3 and half weeks, and I understand what he's going through after all I went through the same thing.

_Really now, well you sure aren't acting like someone who understands. Do you remember just how long it took you to tell people you were gay? I do. It took you 2 years to tell your best friend Mercedes and even longer to tell your dad. _

You know what my dad is like, he's all sports and stuff, we have hardly anything in common, how could I tell him his only son was gay? Sure dad took it ok and is being supportive but I know deep down this is hard on him and he really doesn't know what to do. As for Mercedes well I didn't want to lose my best friend.

_Ok your dad is a whole other issue we will talk about later but I will say one thing first before I move on and that is your dad loves you no matter what and would do anything for you. Now don't you think Finn is scared of losing his friends too? Try to remember everything that you felt back then, and then you will see._

I don't want to remember, it was awful… Ok I get it Finn is going through the same thing, but his friends won't turn on him, at least he'll have the glee club.

_Just like you do. They are your friends too. Kurt baby you have been dreaming about this for ages, and you have been crushing on Finn for years, why after all this time when you finally got what you've always wanted do you want to go and throw it all away?_

I don't want to throw it away. I want Finn more than anything, but I want him to want me just as much.

_Who says the boy don't?_

If he did then he would want to tell people. He wouldn't be embarrassed by me.

_Again who said he was? Did you even bother to talk to him before you gave him the boot? I'll answer for you, no you didn't. Finn made one little mistake and you kicked him to the curb. Just give the boy some time, he'll figure it out, after all you did._

I can give him time, in fact he can take all the time he wants but… I just can't sit around and wait for him. As much as it kills me to say this I need someone who will be with me and not someone who wants to hide.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story but since no one is reviewing it makes me think you're not. So if there is something wrong with it please let me know. I would like to hear your thoughts. I'm my own worse critic and not sure if this is good enough. Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 11**

Three weeks had passed since the break up. Finn tried to call Kurt for the first week every day, he even would try to talk to him at school but Kurt would not answer his phone and at school he just walked away. So Finn decided that maybe it was for the best. Maybe after he dealt with things he could try again with Kurt. Finn still wasn't ready to tell the world and he finally realized that until he could there was no chance for him and Kurt.

It was killing him. He hated not being with Finn. Every time the phone rang it took everything he had not to answer. He knew that if he heard Finn's voice that would be it, he'd welcome him back with open arms and he knew that he couldn't do that. He tried to be is normal self but Mercedes saw right through him. He loved her to death but there were just some things that she couldn't help him with and this was one of them. He told her everything that had happened and she agreed that he had done the right thing and that she had his back. It was a comfort to him knowing that she would always be there but Kurt found himself turning to his friend Blaine more and more. Kurt could call him anytime day or night and he would be there. If he needed to cry Blaine would offer words of comfort, if he needed to rant Blaine would just listen, and if Kurt didn't want to talk at all Blaine would do all the talking. Blaine even made the 2 hour drive on the weekends just so the two of them could hang out.

"Dude, it's time you move on. Look I know how much you cared for Hummel but he's the one who dumped you and if you ask me that was his big mistake, but you can't sit around here and mope all the time. Last time I saw him he looked like he was getting pretty close with that friend of his Blaine." Puck said.

It was Saturday afternoon and Puck had come over to Finn's to play video games but Finn was not in the mood.

"Look man, I can't help it. Kurt was… I mean he… he was a good friend and I miss that. I know things ended badly but I thought that we could at least stay friends. I'm glad he has a good friend like Blaine. At least he's not alone."

"I think that maybe they are more than just friends."

"No they're not. They are best friends like you and me."

"Ok dude whatever you say."

"Do you think Kurt would want him?" Finn asked. He really didn't want to think about Blaine kissing or touching Kurt in anyway except as a friend.

"Well you can't expect Kurt to wait around forever."

"I don't…. I just thought that… never mind." Finn lowered his head and stared at the floor. Could Kurt really have moved on without him?

"Look maybe if you tell him how you feel he'll give you another chance. Maybe it's not too late." Puck said trying to find the right thing to say.

"That's just it. I don't know how I feel. I know I like him a lot, and I like hanging out with him and I like kissing him, his lips are so soft, and when he touches me…."

"Ok, stop right there. That's way too much info. I'm straight, remember." Puck said covering his ears so he couldn't hear no more.

Finn just laughed. Although Puck was cool with him being gay he still didn't want to hear about it. "Sorry I didn't mean to go on like that."

"If Kurt is what you want, then you have to go after him. The only thing stopping you is you."

"You're right but still… I don't know if I'm ready to tell people."

"Dude don't take this the wrong way but is anyone ever ready to tell people that they are gay?"

Finn hadn't thought about it that way, he supposed it was hard for everyone.

"Blaine, I want to thank you for being such a good friend. I really don't think I would have been able to get through this without you. It's so nice to have a guy friend to talk to." Kurt said as he sat down on the couch in is room next to him.

"That's what friends are for." Blaine said with a smile.

"So are you ready for our musical marathon?" Kurt asked as he picked up the DVD remote and pushed play.

"You bet." Blaine really didn't care what movie they watched, he just wanted to spend time with Kurt. Blaine has had feelings for him for quite some time now but couldn't say anything because he was with Finn but now that Finn is gone maybe there was a chance for him after all. He knew from the first time he met Kurt that he was special and different and it was Kurt's outgoing personality that drew him in.

They watched the first movie in silence. The Wizard of Oz was one of Kurt's favorites even though it was a kids movie he still loved it. When it was over he put in The Sound of Music.

At some point during the movie Kurt snuggled up against Blaine and laid his head on his shoulder. Blaine took this as a good sign and decided to lean down and kiss him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. He was in total shock and couldn't say a thing.

The look on Kurt's face told Blaine that he had made a huge mistake. He jumped up and ran for the stairs not looking back.

Kurt Just sat there wondering what had just happened. One minute he was enjoying watching a movie with his friend and the next he was being kissed. He had no idea that Blaine liked him in that way and it made him feel good but unfortunately he didn't feel the same way. Don't get him wrong, Blaine is a great guy, he's smart, cute, and funny, he has a voice that could melt your heart, he's fun to be with and would make a great boyfriend, but Kurt knew that at this time it wouldn't be fair to start something with Blaine knowing that he still cared about Finn. Maybe in time they could be together just not now.

Finn had to admit things that Puck said actually made since. I mean if he could just talk to Kurt and remind him of how they were friends before any of this maybe they could at least get that back. After all what did he have to lose, so he picked up his cell and gave Kurt a call.

Kurt saw that it was Finn calling and he was just about to hit the cancel button when he decided to answer.

"Hello Finn." Kurt said in a clipped tone.

"Hey Kurt, you answered." Finn smiled to himself he really didn't think that Kurt was going to answer but he's glad he did.

"Would you prefer I didn't?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm glad you did. Can we talk?"

"I thought we were."

"Please Kurt can you drop the ice queen act for a little bit so I can talk to you. It's important." Finn knew that he was still hurt and he understood that but he really hated it when Kurt used that icy voice of his.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt asked in a much nicer tone.

"I want to know if…. if we could be friends again. I miss you dude."

Not exactly what Kurt was hoping to hear, but he had to admit he missed him too.

"I miss you too Finn." Kurt sighed.

"I know this is not likely what you wanted to hear but it's a start right?"

"Yes it's a start."

"Cool so friends?" Finn just wanted to make sure.

"Friends."

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night Finn."

What a strange night, first Blaine and now Finn. Kurt wasn't even going to try and figure any of it out tonight. He knew he had to talk to Blaine and it wasn't going to be a very comfortable conversation but it could wait until morning. All Kurt wanted to do was crawl into bed and close his eyes and sleep. First Blaine kisses him and runs and then Finn calls wanting to be friends. At least the second part didn't confuse him, he had missed Finn too, they were friends long before they dated and Kurt wanted that back but had things changed too much between them? Kurt didn't know the answer but he knew they would soon find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok so I'm not so sure about this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12**

It was one in the afternoon when Kurt finally got the nerve to pick up the phone and call Blaine. He knew he had to do this but it didn't make it any easier.

"Hello." Blaine said.

"Hello Blaine, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." Kurt secretly had hoped he had.

"No you didn't. What's up?" Blaine knew damn well what this conversation was going to be about but he really didn't feel like reliving the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"I want to talk to you about last night."

"Yeah I figured as much." He sighed.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I'm actually flattered."

"Kurt before you say anymore, I know what I did was stupid and the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship. I promise it won't happen again." There he'd said it and he  
hoped that was the end of it.

Kurt was taken aback. It wasn't like Blaine to be so abrupt. "Ok but I have a few questions for you and I want you to be honest."

"You know I'd never lie to you Kurt."

"I know. But what I want to know is why did you kiss me? Is it because you have feelings for me?" And why did you leave the way you did?"

There was a long pause before Blaine answered.

"I kissed you because I wanted to and I thought that the time was right, but after seeing the shocked look on your face I was clearly wrong and I bolted because I was embarrassed. And yes I like you Kurt and I wouldn't mind if we were more than just friends."

Now it was Kurt's turn to be silent. He never thought that someone like Blaine could like him in that way. Then again maybe Kurt just wasn't looking; after all he only had eyes for Finn.

"Kurt? Are you still there?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I'm still here." Kurt didn't know what else to say.

"Kurt I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought that since Finn was out of the picture that maybe I'd have a chance with you. But it's clear you're not ready and that's ok. I just want to let you know that when you are I'll be here."

"Blaine I am so grateful that I have you as a friend and I appreciate everything you've done for me. But Finn is also my friend and he will never be out of the picture. Even though he and I are no longer dating we are still friends. So I'm not saying it will but if anything were to happen between us you have to be ok with that."

"I understand. So you're saying I have a chance?" Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"I'm saying that anything can happen in the future and we will just have to wait and see."

"Well it's not a no so I'll take it."

Kurt could only laugh. "Ok as long as we understand each other."

"We're good. So want to go to the mall next weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Now you know I can't say no to that."

"Cool, I'll come and pick you up say around 12?"

"Sounds good, I'll call you later." Kurt said.

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was glad that he and Kurt were friends again and he hoped that things weren't going to be weird seeing has how they had dated.

_Sure Finn you just keep telling yourself that everything will be fine. As if you won't want to kiss those lips, or hold him in your arms._

It won't matter. He made it clear that we couldn't be together and I will respect that.

_But you're not ok with it. Face it you still care for him and want to be with him._

Of course I still have feelings for him and want to be with him. But I know we can't be together as long as I am this way.

_You make it sound like you're sick or something. There is nothing wrong with you except the fact you're a chicken, a gay in the closest chicken._

I'm not chicken!

_Called it what you want, but you don't want to tell people you are gay and because of that you can't be with the guy you like, hmm…. And just what would you call it?_

I'll be with Kurt, just you wait and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt had a movie playing but he couldn't tell you what it was since he wasn't paying attention. He was lost deep in thought.

_My dear boy you seem to have a dilemma on your hands. Whatever are you going to do?_

There is no dilemma, Blaine and I are just friends, just like Finn and I.

_Sure sweetie and pigs fly. Do you honestly think that once Finn gives you that puppy dog look that you will not go running straight into his arms. Pardon the pun._

I can't, I'll have to be strong.

_And what of Blaine? He is such a sweet boy. He's kind, caring, funny, hot and he's out. You could always give him a chance you know._

I cannot deny that Blaine's all those things and more. And the thought has crossed my mind more than once, but….

_But you love Finn. My dear there is a part of you that will always love him, but no matter how hard you wish it, you can't be with someone who doesn't love you._

I know he cares for me and in time he could love me.

_Are you listening to yourself! In time he may love you? Just how much time are we talking here? A year, 2, 5, 10! Just how long are you going to wait for him?_

I don't know! I'm just not ready to give up on him yet.

_That's a shame really. Here you have Blaine who wants to be with you and you are too busy pining away for a guy who may never love you._

Give him time he's new to this! And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted so bad to tell people that he had a boyfriend that he really didn't stop to think how this all was effecting Finn. How could he be so selfish? He needed to be more supportive of Finn and starting first thing tomorrow that is just what he was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn got up early and headed to school. He couldn't wait to make plans to hang out with Kurt. As much has he hated shopping he was going to ask Kurt to go to the mall with him he knew that shopping was something Kurt couldn't say no to. As soon as he got to school he went looking for Kurt.

"Hey dude, I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me after school?" Finn asked as he walked up to Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hmm Finn you hate shopping."

"I know Kurt but my mom's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get her something nice. You know instead of flowers like I do every year."

"Oh I know the perfect gift. Of course I'll go with you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you at lunch." Finn said as he hurried away.

"Oh boy here we go again." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you have never gotten over him and you are about to fall flat on your face again. Sweetie when are you going to learn, he's not worth it."

"That's enough. Finn maybe many things but he is so worth it. Besides right now we are just friends."

"Ok Kurt whatever you say, just promise me you'll be careful." She was giving him the I can't believe we are doing this again look.

"I promise I'll be careful. Mercedes I was the one that messed up not Finn." But before she could question him on it the bell rang and he turned and headed to class.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Ok this is a shorter chapter but I think it was important lol Please don't hate me but Blaine is not going to be the nicest person in the future so please don't throw slushies at me :P As always enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 13**

After shopping for like 2 hours Kurt had found the perfect gift for Finn's mom. He had found the perfect perfume Lola by Marc Jacobs; he loved the limit edition with the flower top. Finn started to complain that he didn't have 68.00 for it but luckily the store was having a 50% off sale so the price was just right.

"Thanks again for helping me." Finn said as they were ready to leave.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." They were standing in the parking lot, Finn beside his truck and Kurt his car not wanting to move and not knowing what to say or do. They didn't drive together because they didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"Finn I was wondering if you would like to come back to my place. My dad is working late and I would love the company."

"Sure I can come for a little bit, mom's working late tonight so she left me dinner in the fridge for when ever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kurt let them in he said "would you like a sandwich?"

"Sure dude that would be nice." Finn said as he hung up his jacket.

Kurt sighed as he headed to the kitchen. Finn was always going to call him dude so he was just going to have to get use to it.

As Finn entered the kitchen he said "is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"Cause you made that little noise that you always do when something is bothering you but then you just seem to let it go."

Kurt was surprised.

"It's nothing important." Kurt said as he started to make the sandwiches.

"Ok if you say so." Finn sat down and watched Kurt make two sandwiches and pour two glasses of milk in no time.

They ate in silence and Finn was wondering what was wrong, it wasn't like Kurt to be so quiet. He knew that there was something bothering the smaller boy but he didn't know what. Finally Finn couldn't take it anymore and said "dude what is wrong? And don't say nothing because I know that's not true."

Kurt just sat there for a moment and stared at his plate. He knew being friends with Finn was going to be different after everything that had happened but he never thought it would be like this.

"You're right Finn, something is bothering me."

"Ok what is it?"

"It's…. it's us. What are we doing Finn?" Kurt asked as he got up to clear the table, not wanting to sit still or look at Finn.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what you mean. I thought we were having a bite to eat."

"Not that. I mean… you want to be friends and so do I but…. but before we can, I think that maybe we should talk about what happened between us."

Finn was afraid that's what he had meant. He really didn't know what to say but the truth be told he had been thinking the same thing.

"Ok. But can you come and sit down, you remind me of my mom when she's going to tell me I've done something wrong when you stand at the sink like that."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he took his seat.

"That's much better, thank you."

"Finn…. I know we can't go back to how things were, and dating has changed the way our friendship was. I know you are new to this whole thing but after what we did..." Kurt was turning all shades of red and he couldn't continue without thinking back.

"Kurt I don't regret what we did, but I know I made mistakes. I think that we moved too fast and looking back I wish that I hadn't pushed you, I mean I know we both liked it and all but I honestly don't think I was ready to you know… what I did to you…. I think I just sort of thought that it was expected since we were dating and all."

Kurt wasn't sure what he was feeling, part of him was relieved and another part sad. He was so excited when it was all happening but now that he had time to think about it he was embarrassed to think he acted like that he guessed that was the relieved part, the sad part was Finn was right they had moved too fast too soon and didn't stop to think about the consequences.

"I don't regret it either." He said as he gave Finn a heartfelt smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Finn I want you to know that… that I still like you and if and when you are ready we can try dating again, but take things slow this time, and we don't have to tell anyone until you are ready."

Finn let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I like you to Kurt and… I would like it if you would be my boyfriend again."

Kurt jumped out of his seat, ran over to Finn and through his arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug he could.

Finn returned the hug, holding on to him as tight as he could without hurting him, never wanting to let him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine was lying in bed, is mind going a million miles a minute. There had to be a way to get Kurt to come around. He knew Kurt just wanted to be friends but he had to find a way to change his mind. Blaine wanted Kurt and he wasn't going to give up until he had him no matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kurt and Finn spent the weekend just hanging out. They talked, watched movies, listened to music, worked on songs for glee club and just enjoyed each other's company, but all too soon it was time to head back to school.

As Finn walked through the front doors of WMHS he felt like he was on cloud 9. Finally things were going his way. He was so happy he didn't even care what the jocks where saying he just walked right on by them and headed to Kurt's locker.

"Hey."

"Hi Finn." Kurt said with a smile as he picked up his books and shut his locker.

When Finn didn't say anything, Kurt said in a low voice, "If you keep looking at me with that silly grin on your face people are going to know."

That seemed to snap Finn out of his day dream.

"Oh yeah right, I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over to my place for dinner tonight. Mom and Burt are going out on a date so I thought that maybe… maybe we could hang out."

Kurt knew what Finn meant he was hoping that they could have a date tonight also.

"Sounds like fun. Are we having pizza?" Kurt knew that was Finn's favorite and even though he hardly ever touched the stuff he could indulge this once.

"No, I'm cooking." Finn said with a smile as he turned and walked away.

"You're what?" Kurt called after him but he was too late, Finn didn't hear him. Kurt was excited and scared at the same time. He was excited because Finn wanted to do something sweet for him but scared because he was pretty sure that unless it could be warmed up in the microwave Finn had no idea how to cook.

The rest of the day went by fast. They had seen each other at lunch and had talked about what they were going to do, Finn told him to come around 4 and dinner would be at 5 and then they could watch a movie his choice. No matter how many times Kurt asked what was for dinner Finn just kept telling him that it was a surprise and he'd see when he got there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn knew how Kurt watched what he ate so he really hoped that the dinner would meet his approval. He had just finished putting the chicken in the oven when he heard a knock at the door.

"Glad you came." Finn greeted him as he stepped aside to let the other boy enter.

"I wouldn't miss you cooking." Kurt said with a smile.

Finn took his coat and led him to the living room. He was nervous and he didn't know why after all it was just Kurt.

Kurt sat down on the couch and Finn sat next to him.

"I put out some movies I thought you might like but if there is nothing here there are more in the cabinet."

Kurt took a look at the pile and saw that Finn had put out 6 musicals, and only 2 action movies that he was sure Finn was hoping he'd pick one for him. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"How about we watch Fiddler on the Roof and then The Dark Knight." Kurt said as he picked them up and handed them to Finn.

Finn was surprised that he had picked Dark Knight but so glad that he did as it was one of he's all time favorites.

"How come you picked Dark Knight?"

"Well, I thought it was only fair that we both get to watch a movie we like. I know we have school tomorrow but as long as we're done by midnight we should be fine. Besides I can just stay here until dad brings Carole home."

"I thought you drove here."

"No I left my car at the shop to get a tune up. Max said it would be ready in the morning."

"I'm going to go and check on dinner, so here is the remote and if you like you can set up the movie or just flip through channels for now." Finn said as he got up and went to the kitchen.

He checked on the chicken and saw that it was almost done so he decided to get the garlic bread and start on the salad. Finn wasn't much of a cook but he wanted to make this night special for Kurt so he had searched the internet for a healthy chicken dish that was easy to cook and came up with chicken caesar salad. He had baked the chicken breast without the skin, and was going to toss the salad with the croutons, cheese and add the chicken on top then have the dressing on the side so Kurt could have as much or as little as he wanted. He was also making some garlic bread that he was sure Kurt would likely not eat but he liked it, so since he was making some from himself he thought to make Kurt at least one piece. By the time he had finished doing everything including setting the table and getting the drinks the chicken was ready and it was time to serve dinner.

"Ok Kurt you can come into the kitchen now dinner is ready."

Kurt got up slowly, not sure if he really wanted to go in there, but as he rounded the corner and saw the table his mouth dropped open in surprise. He couldn't believe what he saw, there in front of him was a romantic dinner for two.

"Finn this is beautiful." He said as he took the chair that Finn had held out for him.

"You don't think the flowers and candles are too much?" He asked as he took his own seat.

"No not at all, it's perfect." He said beaming over at him.

Finn cleared his throat and said "uh I hope you like chicken caesar salad."

"It's my favorite, and this looks delicious."

"Thanks I looked all over the internet for the right recipe just for you. I wanted tonight to be special."

"It already is because I'm with you." Kurt said as he reached across the table to take Finn's hand.

They ate and talked and enjoyed a wonderful dinner then went to the living room to start the movie. Finn noticed it was getting a bit chilly so he went and got a big blanket for the two of them. He sat down next to Kurt and pulled him next to him. Kurt snuggled in laying his head on his shoulder and together they watched the movie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Burt was standing over Kurt gently shaking him trying to wake him.

"Kurt son, it's time to wake up so we can go home."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes "dad is that you?"

"Yes son it is, come on sleepy head it's time to go home."

As Kurt opened his eyes and looked around it hit him, at some point the two boys had fallen asleep while watching the movies and now it was time for him to go.

"Finn wake up, I have to go now." Kurt said as he nudged the other boy.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Finn asked sleepily as he tried to come to.

"Finn dad and Carole are back, it's time for me to go home."

"Oh, ok Kurt." Finn said as he started to get up. Kurt got up too and started to head for the door.

Burt said good night to Carole and went to the car and Carole went up to her room so the boys could have some privacy.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Kurt said.

"I did too." Finn reached out and pulled him in for a hug. Kurt felt so good in his arms that he didn't want to let him go, but he knew he had to. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Kurt said as he turned and headed towards his dad. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Tonight was perfect and he was going to remember it always.

**A/N Hey everyone, first I want to say I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and I'm sorry this is a short chapter also I promise to do try and do better in the future. 2. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out I think it's ok but you be the judge of that and please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate your thoughts. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
